Dead love
by pleasantskull
Summary: disclaimer: I don't own most of these Characters. most of them belong to the most amazing author Derek Landy! it's about Skulduggery and Valkyrie falling in love! don't judge this is my first fanfiction EVER so enjoy
1. reunited

**Hi, guys, this is my first fanfic so don't judge. This is after TDOTL and Ghastly is alive! Well I support valduggery, so this is a fanfic about valduggery. Hope ya enjoy.**

Skulduggery P.O.V

I stood in front of my 1954 Bentley R-Type continental one of the 208 ever made. It housed a

Six cylinder, 4.5-litre engine. I loved my car but not as much as I loved my partner and sidekick. "VAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I yelled I had been waiting for 10 to 5 minutes for Val to get ready and I was fed up! I had not seen her for ages. Plus, I was bored.

"COMING SKULL" called a sweet voice. Her voice could melt me like honey!

Soon a young adult, barely 25 walked out. She wore her hair down, a burgundy hoody, blue, skinny jeans, and black doctor martin boots. She was way more beautiful than that china sorrows. "hi Val" I whispered.

"is that it?" she asked. Then she launched herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I then put my arms around her waist and hugged her in a bone crushing hug. "hey skull!"

"hey, Valkyrie." I cried. "umm Val…"  
"yea?"

"Ummm you know before I threw Erskine Ravel into the accelerator you said that you loved me… did you mean it?"

"yea… you probably don't feel the same way."

I tapped the signals on my collar bone and a fresh face appeared on my face, I leaned in a kissed her.

Valkyries P.O.V

Skulduggery had just kissed me. I..I... just can not describe how happy I am! Skulduggery, the man I hid my feelings from feels the same.I fell in love with from the moment I met him. His velvety voice could melt me into a puddle. His hats and suits, his personality! I could not help it. But he feels the same! After the kiss, we both climbed into the Bently, we shared a love for the Bently and Skulduggery. he then took me to the pier. I had a strange feeling of de jau vu. skulduggery wrapped his arm around me and sighed. "what? I ask

"I fear I won't be able to protect you." he sighed

"I can protect myself thank you very much!"

he chuckled "I fear.. you're never safe... always running head first into trouble."

"oh.."

General P.O.V

skulduggery placed the sleeping girl down on the bed a kissed her forehead. "don't leave" mumbled Valkyrie "I won't" said the skeleton.

"no skulduggery! the pot doesn't go there!" grumbled the girl.

Skulduggery P.O.V

she was beautiful! she looked so beautiful while she slept vulnerable to. I needed this girl! I LOVED HER! I kissed her lips with my teeth. I felt her kiss me back. I climbed in the bed next to her! I sang Me And Mrs Jones. our song. soon she fell into a deep sleep, clutching my arm. I lay there, and sang, I loved her. I needed her.


	2. The mission

Valkyries P.O.V

I woke the next morning, by eyesight blurred. I panicked, and wriggled around and failing my arms. when someone grabbed then, and removed a piece of fabric from my eyes. half was covered in a black powder and the rest was grey. "what the hell is that" I mumbled

"it is a aisling catcher, it catches bad dreams"  
"so a dream catcher?"  
"well, yes, I mean this actually works." Skulduggery grumbled. I giggled.

"wait so you stayed?"  
"of course, Val, I love you!"

I kissed him, hard, I felt him feeling for his symbol to tap, and I knocked his hands away, soon he melts into my kiss. He broke away, I pouted.

"Now, now, don't you breakfast!"  
"YES!" Skulduggery makes the best breakfast! I kicked back the duvet and zoomed down stairs. He chuckled.

"hurry up!"

"coming!"

A few minutes later I was sat at the table eating some pancakes and bacon. Skulduggery sat on the chair in front of me.

"like?" he asked.

"how is this so good?" I said as a shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" he teased.

"please!" I did my puppy eyes and pouted

"nope!" he kissed my forehead "eat up"

This shut me up. Soon I had finished every last piece of my pancake.

"done."

"ok. Well I just got off the phone, there is a case."

"spill" I said.

"I can't come."  
"uh, ok" 


	3. The Big secret!

Skulduggery's P.O.V

Me and Valkyrie climbed into the Bentley, I swear if I had face I would be beaming. There was no case. I made it up, Ghastly wanted to tell Valkyrie something, I knew, Saracen Rue told me and well, he knows things.

"what's the case skully-wully?"

"First- never called me that. Second, I can't, I have been sworn to secrecy!"

Valkyrie harrumphed. "skully-wully, if we are to have a proper relationship then we must not keep secrets."  
"you will like it I promise!"

"I don't like surprises!" growled the very grumpy, yet beautiful, girl.

"just trust me." Damn I sound to cheerful, I thought she is going to know that it's not a case.

Soon we pulled up in front of Bespoke Tailors and the lights were on.

"what! Ghastly is a criminal!"

"in some ways!"

Valkyrie almost let out a sob.

"come on, just trust me!"  
we both got out of the car and Val buried her face in my jacket, "shh" I whispered, "it will be ok!"

We opened the door, and she peeked out of my jacket! In the room was, Ghastly, Fletcher, Tanith and the dead men!

"hey Val!" said Tanith she was stretched out on the sofa with a blanket over her.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Val yelled!  
"surprise!"

Tanith pulled away the blanket to reveal a small bump on her stomach!

"you're… you're…PREGNANT!" yelled Val.

"YES" cried Tanith.

They then started squealing like four year olds.

I rolled my eyes, me and Ghastly both said "Amateurs"  
they heard, then Tanith said "And Ghastly is the father!"  
At this, Ghastly turned beat red. All the men walked over and thumped him on the back. Tanith walked over to the tomato and kissed it on the cheek the tomato then said. "umm well there is something else." Me and everyone else in the room were shocked!

"well, me and Tanith are getting married!" yelled Ghastly.

At this Valkyrie ran over to Tanith and basically tackled her to the floor.

"HEY HEY HEY watch the baby!" laughed Tanith.

Valkyrie looked flustered and Tanith just said "but I can tickle you!"

Val's face looked distraught as the two chased each other around the room.

I strode over to Ghastly. "congrats" I say.

"for what"

"well, everything man. I can't even have kids, at least not my own."

"hey, skull, I heard the professor is making a potion to make anyone human for just one day!"

"mmmm, I don't know. I mean only one day…"

"or you could ask China to make your symbol bigger so like your façade but with your whole body?!"

"that doesn't sound too bad." Me and my best friend watched the two run around chasing each other, while Fletcher was trying to get Valkyrie's attention. I did not like that.

I walked over to Fletcher and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"If Val's not interested she is not interested understand!?" I said in barely more than a whisper.

"oohh," said Fletcher, his speech slightly slurred, "skulduggery likes Valkyrie,"

"shut up Fletcher" I displaced the air and shot the drunken Fletcher back. While struggling, he threw at and the vomit just went in his face.

Everyone was staring at me know, so I just said "Val, it's time to go home!"

"skuuullll!" moaned Valkyrie

"NOW!" I yelled.

"bye Val!" said Tanith sadly.

"Bye Tan!"

I stormed out, angry.

"skulduggery what's wrong?" asked Val

"Fletcher" I grumbled.

"what did he do!?"

"It just made me angry, he was pestering you! Then he said that I loved you! Which is true! But still!"

Silence, followed as we lead our way to the Bentley.

"umm, skull?"

"what?" I asked

"well, do you want kids?"  
this I did not expect, well we had only just started 'dating'. And I still had not taken her out on a real date yet!

"Val…" I began

"I know you can't, but do you?"

"Val this is all so sudden."

"I know!" Val sighed.

"but if we got married I was considering it, yes."

We drove home in silence, mainly because Val had tired herself out by chasing Tanith, so was now asleep.

Tomorrow something was going to change, I was going to have the chance to be human.


	4. Lazy Days

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I woke the next day in my bed. Duh. And thought about the night before

Tanith is pregnant.

Fletcher was going to have a sore head today.

Skulduggery, if he could and if we got married, wanted kids.

Fletcher and skull hate each other.

Then I thought about my dream. In my dream, me and skull got married, in my dream we had kids, in my dream we were so happy, in my dream we kicked butt.

I checked that there was no dream catcher thingy, and opened my eyes. "Good morning skull!" I chirped. There was no answer.

"SKULL?" I said again. Still no answer. I turned on my side, it was empty.

I got out from under the duvet and flew down the stairs calling his name. no answer.

No one was in the house apart from me. Skull was gone. I sat down as the realisation hit. I was not having pancakes. I stood up a pored me some cereal, and then made my way to the living room. I turned on the T.V and watched 'my neighbour Totro', I ate my cereal, and realised that I had not changed clothes in what, two days, nor had I had a shower. I stank. After washing up, I went to the bathroom, my hair was horrid. I turned the shower on, got undressed, went to pee, cleaned my teeth then stepped under the warm spray. It felt amazing. I cleaned my hair with 'head and shoulders' and conditioned with that as well. I wrapped a towel around me and turned the shower off. I dried off and decided to get dressed in my koala onesie, I was having a lazy day today. I tried to call skulduggery but he would not answer. I went downstairs and carried on watching the film.

At 12:00, I thought I should have lunch, so I searched the cupboards for something to eat. When I found nothing, I called dominos and asked for a cheese and tomato pizza, stat. it arrived soon, and I sat down with the pizza and channel surfed. I wolfed down three pieces of pizza. Soon, I thought, I better go looking for him. I changed into the clothes Ghastly made, and just as I was about to open the door, the sound of fumbling for keys came from the other side. First, I thought it was Skull, but it was a human figure. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and clicked my figures and developed the spark into fire and hid behind the sofa. The door burst open and I threw the fire at him.

"Val!" the man yelled.

"stay back!" I cried.

I ran forward and held the knife to his throat.

"Val?"

"where is skulduggery" I growled

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled, I cut is arm and he hissed. The man answered

"Skulduggery!"

"LIAR!" I screamed. He then tapped some symbols on his neck and the body retracted, to reveal a skeleton!

"hi val." Skulduggery said.

"OMG SKULL! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, I went to China Sorrows and quarter to nine, to get the façade symbol upgraded. So now it allows me to have a human body and not just a face!"

I felt like crying, don't be so stupid I thought.

"why?" I asked.

"So, you don't miss out on anything human. Like going to the beach and if the relationship last's, kids!"

This time I cried.

"you don't like it? You don't want it?" skulduggery sounded hurt.

"I do, of course I do. You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to."

"wow, is this how you looked before?"  
"yes, do you like it!"

"how…can someone…look so good!"

At this, he lent forward and kissed her.

"glad you think so to!"

I laughed, and kissed him pressing into his body.

"skull…." I said between kissing

"what…" he gasped  
"want pizza!"

"pizza?" he broke away

"yea thought you might be hungry!"

"AM I! I haven't eaten in 300 years Val!"  
I giggled. "taking that as a yes."

"you better!" he grabbed a slice and wolfed it down.

Soon he had finished the rest of the pizza and we were cuddled up on the sofa watching 'The Cabin in The Woods' he always put on horror movies because he knew I was going to cuddle up to him. It was 12:00pm when we finally went up to bed and we both slept. It felt amazing to um… to sleep with him!

 **Hi guys sorry the chapters are short! Please give any ideas on characters or plots! Thx XX**


	5. Guns for Hands

**The only characters that are mine in this story are: Gunner and Rayne enjoy ;)**

General P.O.V

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant burst through the doors of the old ware-house. ( **typical I know)** Skulduggery had his hat low over his skull and held a revolver up by his shoulder blade. "Are you sure there in here?" skulduggery asked the 16-year-old girl, named Amber Lamont ( **she is from demon road another trilogy by Derek!)**. She was pudgy and her checks were red and stained with tears.

"mhhmm" she replied.

"ok…" he said hesitant. Amber Lamont was a tricky girl. She could turn into a red beauty with black horns. In other words, she could turn into a demon.

The skeleton looked around, careful to make no noise. Valkyrie however kept whispering to Skulduggery about their relationship, and how they should tell the others.

"not now Val!"

Amber, being an awkward soul said "guys, well if they found out I helped you there is a high chance they'd kill me. So, do you mind not mentioning this to them? Also, Sir, your partner is pretty. What's your secret?"

"you're very confident, aren't you? I mean I wouldn't be this confident if I were you!"

Amber just replied with a simple "I could turn and kill you any moment!"

"yea, well if you touch her I will pull the trigger and you would be dead before you hit the ground!" whispered the skeleton.

Amber just laughed." I have a weapon to you know!"

Skulduggery just sighed "you know Milo, yea well I knew him. We were very close friends. He told me a lot about you. About your parents and how he was envious of your girlfriend. He also told me about your scales and how when you taste blood you turn 'drunk'."

Amber faced away and mumbled "Milo would never love such an ugly monster!"

Valkyrie then spoke up. "skull in here!"

Skulduggery put his skull to the door and sure enough there were voices. He kicked down the door and held the revolver out in front of him. "NO ONE MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT!"

Val stepped behind him and clicked her fingers and soon I fire flared to life.

In the room were two people. A tall beefy man who had large bushy eyebrows and guns for hands. As well as this there was a thin woman with ginger hair and piercing green eyes.

"so, you must be Gunner and you must be Rayne!"

"you guess correct Detective!" said the man Valkyrie presumed to be Gunner.

"We know what you're up to and it's sick!" Skulduggery bellowed.

"you see Detective, we want Darquesse to return so hand over the girl!" snarled Gunner.

"not a chance!" skulduggery growled. Gunner turned to Valkyrie and charged. Val threw the fire ball at the man. Skulduggery dived at Gunner and tackled him to the ground careful to avoid his gun hands. "uh skull"

"not now Val I'm busy!"

"where's Rayne?"

At this skull's head snapped around and he jumped up. Now noticed that she had disappeared.

"where did she go?" Skulduggery growled. The man just smiled and said "oh she is still here!"

At this Skulduggery fell to the floor. And Rayne appeared out of thin air.

"we have a weapon too you know!" Valkyrie beamed

"is that so?"

"yes! AMBER!"

Gunner face turned ghostly white and Amber Lamont stepped out in all her glory, she was tall, slim, red and had black horns that curled around like rams.

"hi Gunner!"

"Amber?"

"uhuh and I'm going to kill you, you low life evil scum!"

"And what did I do wrong?"

"where is Kelly?"

"ah you little girlfriend!"  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"she is safe!"

Then Val slammed into his back. She did I scissor kick and Gunner went flying. Amber than noticed Kelly tied up and ran to untie her. Skulduggery was dealing with Rayne slamming air and kicking her and shooting her so fast she had no time to turn invisible. Amber ran to help Val and Kelly helped skull, Kelly however was too weak from being tortured so had to sit the fight out, she was not happy.

Skulduggery was beating the hell out of Rayne and as soon as he was done with her, she had several cuts and bullet wounds. Her nose was bleeding and she also had black eye.

Valkyrie was not fairing to well. Skulduggery shot Gunner in the back of head and he fell crumpled to the floor. Val had a few bullet wounds and cuts some bruises. Skulduggery picked Val up bridal style and ran to the Bentley with Amber carrying Kelly in a fireman's lift.

He sped to Kenspeckle's and said "FIX HER NOW!"

"calm down! These are just mortal wounds!"

"mortal wounds," he chuckled, "just goddamn FIX HER!"

Kenspeckle ran behind a curtain and yelled "what about the red head covered in tattoos?"  
"fix her too please!" Pleaded Amber.

"ok!"

A few hours later Kenspeckle called them in and Skulduggery took off his hat, and sat beside Val. Val murmured something that Skulduggery could not make out.

"Hey Val" the skeleton said

"mmmm, skull?"

"hey."  
"where am I?"  
"you're in the hospital!"

"which one?"

"kenspeckle's!"

"oh…"

"you ok? You were hurt pretty badly"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes."

Soon Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery pleasant left the cinema. Valkyrie was sitting in the back complaining about a headache.

"just take you pills!" insisted Skulduggery.

"I don't want to!" complained Val

"fine then live with a headache."  
"hey, this is NOT my house!"

"I know. Because it's mine!"

"urggg!"

"what!"

"you probably got rid of the bed!"

"no, no I did not!"

They walked into skulduggery's apartment and everything was exactly how it was before. The same number of chairs. A T.V, a bed and more food in the fridge.

Val and Skull sat on a leather sofa and watched the Titanic and Skull told her what it was like and how the film was very different to the real thing.

"did you know anybody that died?"

"no. Me and the dead men were on and we all escaped so, yay!"

"I'm glad you did!"

"me to!"

"so… are we going to tell the others?"

"about…?"

"you know, us"

"maybe"  
"we have to!"

"Saracen knows!"

"yea... did he tell the rest!"  
"no…" mumbled skull.

"see! How about tomorrow?"

"why tomorrow?"

"ummm, Skull it's our anniversary!"  
"I know! Did you invite them?!"  
"maybe"

"VAL!"

"what was I supposed to do!"  
"I don't know. Not invite them!"

"sorry!"

"Val" he sighed.

"yes?"  
"it's ok!"

"cool!"

They carried on watching the film and Val and Skull soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	6. happy ANIVERSEARY

**Hi guys thinking of doing 'DHMIS' fanfiction. Comment what you think!**

General POV

Valkyrie woke the next morning by the sound of pots and pans clashing to the floor. She tried getting back to sleep but was again awoke by Skulduggery cursing, loudly. She sighed and climbed out of bed and went downstairs to see what the chaos was about. When she got down she looked around she saw, a flour storm, eggs on the floor and one very angry and humiliated skulduggery in the middle of it all.

"heyy Vaaalll…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
"umm, making you breakfast…"  
"I thought you were good at that?"

"uh, well I mean usually. I was um trying to uh make it special by doing pancake hearts and eggs in the shape of skull's but I didn't have any moulds so I tried making some from scratch but I um did it wrong so… HAPPY ANIVERSEARY!"

"skuuull!" moaned Val.

"what?"

"you have to clean it up!"

"do I have to?"

"yes!"  
"fine. I love you!"  
"I love you to. Now get to work!"

Skulduggery sighed but did as he was told, while Val went out and bought the moulds.

Skulduggery made the eggs and the pancakes correct this time and they sat on the sofa to eat.

"happy anniversary skully-wully!"  
"I thought I told you never to call me that?"

"you did. This is my teenage rebellion!"

"you're not a teenager?"

"I know. I never did rebel so now I am!"

"ok…"  
"skully-wully"  
"yes?"  
"I love you so much!"

"I love more than I have ever loved anyone else!"

"even your wife?"  
"yes!"

They then started to make out passionately on the sofa!

After this they cleaned up and discussed their favourite moment together.

"mine is when you came to rescue me in the faceless ones lare!" **(I couldn't think of anything")**

"I can't choose! Maybe the first-time I saw you! At Gordons funeral. I was so depressed but when I saw you I knew it was going to be ok. Your presence soothed me!

"really?"

"yea!"

They kissed again and when they broke away Skulduggery dragged her upstairs and said close your eyes. Val closed her eyes and Skulduggery got out a box that had a necklace. He put it around her neck.

"ok now open them!"

The necklace around her neck said 'will you marry me?'

"wow…Skulduggery I…I... I"

"It's ok Val you don't have to say yes. It's just we have been dating for a year now and we have known each other for ages! I thought it is what you wanted!" Skulduggery explained.

"YES!"  
Valkyrie was crying she loved Skull so much! She needed him. She wanted to be with him forever!

Skulduggery was putting a sliver ring with a black diamond encrusted on the top. Val kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He kissed all the way down her jaw and her neck. Then Val's phone buzzed.

Skulduggery groaned "who is that?"

"It's Tanith!"

"why…"  
"uh… the meal!?"

Skulduggery snapped out of whatever he was under and grabbed a black tux with a dickey bow.

"Val throw on something pretty"

"sure thing!"

Skulduggery ran off to get dressed and Val choose a black 50s style dress with cherry's on. She tied her hair into a fishtail and pulled on black doctor martins.

Skulduggery knocked on the door.

"can I come in?"

"uhuh!"

Soon they were in the Bentley driving to the very romantic Italian restaurant on the corner. Ghastly, Tanith and their one year old child Keira. Keira had brown hazel eyes. "valkey valkey!" she cried.

"hey Val!"

"hey Tan!"

"so, what did you want to tell us?"

"me and Skull… we are GETTING MARRIED!"

Tanith practically squealed with joy.

"omg you guys are so cute together! Wait married!"

"yes!"  
"how long have you guys been dating?"  
"a year!"

"VAL! Why did not tell me. Wait! I don't care! I'm planning your wedding!"

"ok!"

"well done mate!" Ghastly said. "you better take care of her!"

"I will!"

Val had spaghetti, Tanith had pizza, Ghastly had ravioli, Skulduggery cannelloni and Keira had apple pure. When they got back Val said to Skull…

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
